129159-transform-credd-into-ncoins
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- The problem is that the price of CREDD ingame is not fixed. And the price for NCoins will be. So the potential loss is great for NCsoft, hence why it will be unlikely to happen. The value of CREDD is completely determined by players, and the value of the other stuff is going to be determined by NCsoft. | |} ---- Where's the loss? If the CREDD is used for game time it's gone gone. Same thing if the proposed exchange occurs. NCSoft still gets their $20. It's nothing more than a QoL feature for somebody who'd rather have shinies than signature service. Whether or not this will see the light of day will depend on how much unredeemed CREDD is still floating around. If there's too much they may not make that offer. Part of why TOR's cash shop works is because those items can be resold on the AH. I expect that to be the case here (points at the Marauder Costume, Glitterkitty hoverboard and Snarf mount). | |} ---- Wtf ??? Credd cost 17€ for me, and the price never changed. Ingame price doesnt matter at all. If i would buy 1 Billion every year and crash the credd market with them, NCSoft would be a happy company because 1 paid 17 Billion €. If Someone buys Nccoins for 17€ Or if he buys a credd from someone who paid 17€ doesnt matter. Ncsoft earned the exact same amount of money. | |} ---- Yes, but your ingame gain for the CREDD will not be the same. Not that NCsoft will care, they just want the money, but people will care and buy what's most proficient for them, or rather what they need. I don't see the need of transfering CREDD into coins though. We don't even know what is coming, so before even doing these suggestions, let's see what comes out, and what is actually useful and what not. | |} ---- Err, like the need that you could have a Truly F2P where you can buy the stuff with ingame money too through CREDDS without carbine/NCsoft losing anything? Credd price goes up -> people more willing to buy it from NCsoft store, even if the rate from CREDD -> omnibits is bad. And it's not like this would be the only way to get the omnibits, just another way. And the fact that people with credds could get the stuff inshop without having to use real money too. I can't see anything but a win-win for a very little effort required from carbine. And not like it's anything off from people who don't want to use that option. For NCSOFT, increased credd demand -> increased credd ingame price -> more people buying credds from their shop. | |} ---- That would be the ideal solution, but that's an assumption. | |} ---- ---- Eh, it doesn't really change anything. Either the $20 goes toward a sub or the $20 goes toward cash shop stuff. Same ultimate result: Carbine gets $20. We still have no idea what the drop rate will be for omnibits. Edited August 5, 2015 by Naunet | |} ---- Carbine already got their $20 and they got it for a transaction between cash, gold, and subscription time that will still exist after the game goes F2P and still be worth having. The suggested change would basically give CREDD stockpilers no reason to ever purchase or earn omnibits or NCoins and yet still obtain everything in the cash shop. So no, I actually think this would be a very big change. You're asking Carbine to basically expand the value of purchases that have already been made, at the expense of purchases that have not yet been made. | |} ---- ---- Best of luck to you in convincing Carbine that $20 they already have for a product they've already sold is really the same as $20 they haven't yet been given in return for a product that they aren't even offering for sale yet. :rolleyes: | |} ---- ---- My apologies if I seem a bit snarky. I tend to get a little irate when someone makes a serious argument that is founded entirely on statements that are obviously incorrect, quoted in red--I view it as disrespectful. But on the off chance that you are genuinely confused about what people really do with CREDD and how F2P business models really work, I will explain. Let's say for argument's sake that there's something offered on the cash shop for sale that a player wishes to have, and costs $15. If another player bought a CREDD for $20 today and then sold it to that player for in-game plat, said player could, currently, use it on their sub time, flip it on the CREDD exchange, or save it as an investment for later use or resale. And many players have stockpiled CREDD as exactly that type of investment, and they have been making a tidy profit off of it more or less continuously since launch. When the game goes F2P, the player can still maintain a subscription to play the game but they no longer are required to do so just to play the game--and many of them won't. If that same player who obtained the CREDD token off the exchange decides to drop their subscription, they no longer have to spend $15 on their subscription if they don't redeem a CREDD token. They can still play the game, albeit without some pretty sweet conveniences that they themselves are deciding to forego. They can still keep their CREDD token, if they decide that really they wanted those benefits after all. They can reconvert it back into plat at whatever the in-game plat exchange will offer for it. But if they want to purchase that item on the cash shop, they do still have to buy it. That'll be $15. How much does Carbine get? $20 for the CREDD token and $15 from the cash shop. Total of $35. Unless, of course, Carbine does what this thread is suggesting and allows people to redeem CREDD tokens for $15 of cash shop currency. Then the same player who decides to drop their sub can take that CREDD token and use it to make that purchase that they otherwise would've spent cash on. The CREDD token is consumed and removed from circulation, and the player doesn't need spend $15 to maintain their subscription, and they don't need to spend $15 on the cash shop to get the item that they wanted. Sweeeeeet. If Carbine does that, how much does Carbine get? $20 for the CREDD token. Total of $20. Every CREDD token still out there in stockpiles is a potential loss to Carbine if they do what's being suggested here. Of course they're not going to do that, and there's no real reason why they should feel obliged to do that. Minor edits for clarity. Edited August 6, 2015 by yasfan | |} ---- ---- Yeah, fair enough--sorry for jumping all over you about it. I guess I've seen enough people playing the system over the years that I just assume everyone keeps in mind how the system gets played. I think I agree with you that if they were starting a CREDD exchange from scratch when the game goes F2P, then it would be a different story entirely. But that's not the situation we're in unless they were to invalidate all existing CREDD, and I don't think they can really do that. | |} ---- Pretty much this.. The idea is to make more money than what their currently making.. if credd gets the go go exchange... the credd hoarders or players with 1000s of plat could just bum rush the market and flood the game with cash shop items that carbine has made no new money on. Which over all could be a big problem. But yeah since the two systems are from two different times of this games evolution they need to be kept separate. For now at least. | |} ----